


That's My Girl

by Optimizche



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Overstimulation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimizche/pseuds/Optimizche
Summary: Park Chanyeol x Reader smut.





	That's My Girl

It was early in the morning and my mind hadn’t entirely returned from the land of sleep. Yet, he wanted me. Prying the sheets away from my otherwise bare body, he had urged me to lie on my back with a gentle push on my shoulder.

 

Obediently, my legs had fallen open for him and he had burrowed his face between them. His tongue plunged into me, wetting me with a mix of his saliva and the remnants of him in me from our session a few hours before. His precise knowledge of my body was enough to coax my own arousal upon his lapping, probing tongue, adding to the lubrication.

 

“ _Chanyeol_ …” I moaned, still half-asleep. Large hands cupped my breasts and I arched into the touch, basking in the warmth of the early morning sun and the fervour of his ministrations.

 

It was a glorious thing to wake up to, the sight of his dark haired head buried between my legs as I looked at him through barely open eyes.

 

His tongue was gently lapping against my clit, slowly building up the pleasure within my core as it clenched at nothing.

 

“‘Yeol…” I moaned, sleepily, hands lovingly threading into his hair. “I want you  _inside_  me…”

 

He stilled upon hearing my request and I felt him rise to his knees between my legs. Parting my folds with one hand, he guided his rigid length with the other. Rubbing the shaft against me, he coated himself in my arousal before slowly beginning to ease his way into me.  _Inch by inch_. He was in the mood for some lazy morning sex.

 

“ _Fuck_ …” I moaned, “just like that.”

 

“I’m going to see how much you can take, babygirl.” He placed a kiss to my shoulder, closing the space between our bodies, his hips initiating a slow, languid grind. “Just lie back and let me fuck you…”

 

I threw my head back, spreading my legs farther apart for him, offering him complete permission to do with me as he pleased.

 

His lips were  _everywhere_ , kissing every inch of my naked skin, possessive hands touching everywhere else his lips couldn’t reach. All accompanied by a steady, gentle rhythm of his hips.

 

This went on for what seemed like eternity, him looming above me predatorily, plunging so  _deep_ inside me that he was rubbing that sensitive spot.  _Over and over._

 

It was  _maddening_ , this slow torture. I could do nothing but recieve him, heat flooding my senses, sweat shimmering on my skin in the morning sunlight.

 

Chanyeol was a true master of self-control. I could feel the heat of his gaze on me at all times. I knew that he was watching me closely, studying my face, never missing a reaction. He  _loved_  watching me unravel.

 

Beneath him, I was trembling. Delirious. Hanging on the edge, tensed. Ready for a release that he was deliberately keeping out of my reach.

 

Where our bodies became one, I was  _drenched_. Soaking his turgid cock every time he sank, coating my inner thighs, dripping onto the sheets under me.

 

I was moaning and whimpering his name like a crazed woman, wanting nothing more than my release.

 

“Chanyeol…” I moaned, licking my lips. “ _Please_ …”

 

He chuckled against my neck, hands smoothing over my thighs, before he spread them even more. Spreading me open almost painfully.

 

A choked sob escaped me because this slight change in position caused the base of his cock to brush against my swollen clit with  _every_  thrust.

 

“Please, please,  _please_ ….”

 

My hands slipped into his dark hair and I tugged at his roots, begging outright for an orgasm.

 

Every single muscle in my body was screaming for it.

 

“Please **_what_** , princess?” he asked, his voice deep as ever, making me whimper. “Use your words.”

 

“Please let me come. Its starting to hurt…” I rasped.

 

I felt his lips curl into a smirk against my neck and upon hearing my plea he immediately quickened his pace.

 

I cried out, the sudden rise in friction pushing me into my first orgasm instantly.

 

But Chanyeol wasn’t finished.

 

He kept fucking into me at that wild, unrelenting pace, sending my thoroughly teased self into another orgasm even as the first one ebbed.

 

I was sobbing and thrashing beneath him, my nails digging into his shoulders.

 

But he didn’t stop. He was too far gone to care, chasing his own release.

 

“ _Come_  on,” he groaned through gritted teeth, “let me feel that little cunt tighten around me again. Give me one more, princess.”

 

“I  _can’t_ …” I sobbed, tears brimming in my eyes, my body overstimulated, sensitive like an exposed nerve.

 

“You can and you  _will_ ,” he grunted, sweat beading on his brow. “Come for me like a good girl.”

 

My third orgasm was white-hot.  _Meteoric_. The pleasure was so intense that it sizzled through me like lightning, leaving darkness in its wake…

 

When I finally came to, Chanyeol was slumped against me, panting.

 

“That’s my girl,” he laughed, pressing a kiss to my neck.

 

I swatted his arm.

 

 


End file.
